The Story of an Ex Assassin
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: Life for Natsu has been good as of late. He's married to woman of his dreams, he has two beautiful children, and he's made S-Class. However his past has come back to haunt him. The only way for him to protect his family is to become that thing that he left behind. Warning: bad summary, language, violence, and maybe some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone its me with a brand new story for you. Now I know some of you are like why aren't you working on the other one? Well I need a little break from that story but don't worry I am working on the next chapter. This is a little test to see how this one will do for now. Remember I need reviews so that I can make this the best story it can be. So I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairytail**

(Prologue)

Assassin, what comes to mind when you hear that word? If you look it up it means a murderer of an important person in a surprise attack for political or religious reasons in exchange for money. That is true; however it means some much more. It means that you are part of a brotherhood, you live in the shadows, and you become one with the dark. There are many syndics spread across the kingdom. The most ruthless one was and still is to this day is Dragonheart. There are a few rules you need to live by when you're an assassin.

Live in the shadows, what that means is that you should stick to dark places so you don't get caught.

Kill or be killed, that one is pretty self explanatory. The life of an assassin is that of a dangerous, you not only have to watch out for the King's Army but it has been known for assassins to be hired to kill one another. Thrust me I've had that happen to me once or twice. (Numbers three and four are kind of the same in some aspect.)

Don't show any emotions; the concept of that one is that emotions are an assassin's weakness. They can jeopardize a mission very quickly. Let's say that your target is someone from your past, before you were someone of the shadows, and you freeze up. You could be caught, defect from your brotherhood, and if you go through with the killing of someone close to you, the guilt will eat you alive. It can make you go insane, make you depress, and make you suicidal. I've seen that one happen too.

Don't have any family or friends, same with the last one it is dangerous to have a family while in an assassin syndic. You see when you are part of this dark world, you make enemies. It could be someone from another syndic, a targets family member, or just someone that hates assassins all together. It has been known for syndic leaders to kill an assassin's family just to prove a point.

I remember this one guy I used to work with. When he first started out he abide the laws that were given out, but he met this girl on a mission. It started out with him being infatuated with her. Then it escalated to a more physical relationship. One day she told him that she was pregnant. That cause some stress for him but he was happy so he hid her as best as he could. We even tried to help him but it wasn't enough. Apparently someone snitched about the location of the girl to the Mistress. The Mistress took some of her most loyal lackeys and went to the secret location. When he showed up at the hideout the Mistress was waiting for him. She had her lackeys beat the girl till she was unconscious. The Mistress was feeling generous that day and gave him a choice, he could break all ties to the girl and his child or he could watch them die right in front of him. He decided to let them go. He was never the same after that, he would take unnecessary risks, and he would ignore serious wounds. Finally one day on a mission he was pronounced MIA (missing in action), some say that he killed himself, others say that he went back to his woman and child, but nobody knows.

Finally the last one, if you leave the syndic you are to never talk about the life you had led or about the other members of your brotherhood. That one is the most upheld one.

The reason I am telling you all this is because it's time for someone to know what it's like to live like us and for all the brothers out there that want to leave that life and to understand that you are not alone. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm and ex assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone it me with another chapter for you all. I really like how my story is progressing in my head, I just wished that I could type it all quickly before I forget it. Anyway I hope you like and I'll see you next time**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

It's been two years now. Two years since the war, since defeating my brother, Zeref and breaking his curse. Two years since I confessed my love for her. The woman in question is none other than Fairytail's Special Star Lucy Heartphilia. We've been married for about a year now. It's been an interesting ride so far, but we had many reasons for marrying. Sure we love each other but we also wanted our children to have a loving home. Yes you read right I Natsu Dragneel got a girl pregnant. When she first told me I was like whaaat but after the initial shock wore off we talked about what we wanted and we decided to get married. Nine months later she gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Hiroaki Igneel Dragneel. He is basically a carbon copy of me aside from the blonde hair. The girl's name is Natsuko Layla Dragneel. The only thing she has of me is the _salmon_ color hair. The rest is all Lucy, so basically I have little princess and a little dragon. The moment they placed in my arms, I was instantly hit with this love and affection for them. I knew then and there that I would protect them for any evil that may come our way. Even if that evil was me.

Three months have passed since the twins were born and let me tell you that's been three months with not a lot of sleep, but I wouldn't change it for anything. At first I was nervous being a father. I mean I don't know how to be one and I couldn't ask my father seeing how my birth one has been dead for well over 400 years ago and my dragon one left me when I was young and is now dead. Good thing I had friends that were fathers. At first I was going to ask Gildarts for help but he didn't really know how to raise a child. I asked Macao but he wasn't there for Romeo when he was born. So I went to Freed. You see after the war Freed and Mirajane had decided that it was time to tell the guild that they had been secretly dating for the past few years and that Mira was pregnant. After that everyone hooked up with their destined one. Gray finally stopped ignoring Juvia, Jellal got his head out of his ass and married Erza, and I after much encouragement ask Lucy to be mine. Anyway so I asked Freed because he's had the most experience dealing with kids.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was walking home one day after a mission and I saw Freed playing with his two and a half year old son Reed in the park. I decided to stop by and talk to him._

 _"_ _Hey Freed how are you doing?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh Natsu hello. I'm doing okay."_

 _"_ _That's good, hey do you mind if I talk to you for a moment."_

 _"_ _I see no problem in that but it's time for Reed's nap so if you don't mind walking with me we can talk then."_

 _"_ _Sure that's fine."_

 _"_ _Alright Reed come on son it's time to go home."_

 _"_ _But I don wanta." The child said with a pout._

 _"_ _I know Buddy but you know how Mommy is she wants what's best for you. You don't want to upset her do you?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Then let's go home so you can have your nap. Okay?"_

 _"_ _*yawn* okay." The little boy said as he was being picked up. The green haired man started to walk in the direction of his house I walked up beside him and started to ask questions._

 _"_ _So what's it like to be there for the birth?"_

 _"_ _What an interesting question that is. Um well it is stressful, mostly on her but when you see that woman you love in pain and you're the one that caused it. It's the worst felling in the world. However being there is a magical thing as well. You get to see your child for the first time. When you hold them it's like someone put spell on you because you get hit by this overwhelming feeling of love and affection. You have this feeling that you never want to let them go, and that you would do anything to keep them safe." The green haired man preached. I was quite for a moment, letting the speech soak in._

 _"_ _Are there any more questions?"_

 _"_ _Well you did answer a few of them but do you regret anything related to Reed or Mira?" I asked. He was quite for a while. By the time he answered we were in front of his house._

 _"_ _There are some regrets, some are related to Mira some are related to Reed, but if you only focus on the regrets you will lose focus of what is happening now. So if you have any regrets talk to Lucy about them and then move on because let me tell you being able to see Reed grow up and being able to call Mira mine is the best thing ever. Does that answer your questions?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks for the advice, and sorry for bothering you." I said with a smile._

 _"_ _Not a bother at all. It nice passing on knowledge to someone else. It is also nice to see younger people trying to be the best they can be." He said with a grin._ _We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways._

 _(Flashback off)_

That information helped me be the father I am today. I told Lucy about my worries and she helped me through them. I couldn't tell her about my past though, that is something I would like to forget all together. I can only hope that part of my life stays dead forever and that I don't have to go back to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it's me with another chapter for you all. Now I know that it's been a while since I've posted, but if you read the new chapter for At the Beginning you'll know what happen, anyway I've been curious as to what you think about this story and if there is anything that you would like to see. If you do review if you don't then enjoy. Like I said I hope you like this story and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The guild was lively and noisy today. My family and I was sitting at a table in the corner so that the twins don't get too upset from the noise. Apparently they got my fire dragon slaying magic. What to know how I know that? Well one day I had the kids for the day and wouldn't stop crying. After trying to feed them and checking their diapers I decided to entertain them so they could go to sleep. After a few minutes of drawing little dragons and things related to dragons, Natsuko thought it she would try to touch the flames. She reached up with her tiny hand and took a sliver of fire and put it in her mouth. The fact that she touched the flame almost made me have a heart attack, but I saw that she wasn't crying in pain. I didn't notice Hiroaki doing what his sister just did. He made a noise that I can only contributed to joy. He was playing it in his mouth so for the rest of the day we played with fire, until Lucy got home. Oh when she was our kids on fire, she kicked my ass, then she told the girls at the guild. I got my ass kicked again but hey at least I know the twins take after me. Anyway the reason we were at the guild was because I had to do a job. A few days ago Lucy and I sat down to look at our finances. We were getting low in our money so we are at the guild looking for a job to do.

"Here's one that looks somewhat easy. All you have to do is slay a few Vulcans in the forest." Lucy said.

"Yeah but it doesn't pay that much, and there is no challenge to it."

"Then do more than one job." She retorted.

"I guess but then I don't get to spend time with you guys." I whined.

"That's sweet but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love." She said.

"I still don't like it." I pouted still looking for a job.

"Not to seem like I'm eavesdropping but why have him go on a job with us." Erza said.

"Oh hey Erza how have you been?" Lucy asked.

"I've been going good, but would it be okay if he went on a job with the team? I mean the job does pay more however it would take longer to complete it." The red headed knight said.

"I have no problem with it but he the one that has trouble staying away from the kids." Lucy said. She turned to look at me for my answer. No I didn't want to be separated from my children for that long but if the pay is more then I don't have to go on as many jobs.

"I do it but I need to know how long you think it would take to finish this job."

"At most a week or more, the request says that we need to protect the son of a royal family, all we have to do is make sure that the son gets to his wedding reception unharmed. However, the reception is in a different city from he lives. So depending on how fast we get this man to his wedding we could be done in a few days. Okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"When do you figure we'll leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning around eight o'clock." She said. I nodded again and went to off to find the twins.

The next morning, I was sitting on a bench in the train station waiting for my teammates. I didn't have a good night sleep last night aside from the twins waking up every couple hours the nightmares are just about to drive me crazy. For the past few weeks I've been having dreams of the Mistress killing my family and my friends. It's been a while since I've had dreams of my past like that. The dream started out normal, my family and I were at the guild talking to our friends. We were having a good time until the doors to the guild slammed open to reveal the Mistress and the whole assassins' guild was standing there with their weapons drawn. She looked at me and then turned to the assassins and nodded. Then suddenly they started to kill everyone in sight, Mira, Cana, Elfman, Gramps…everyone died in a matter of minutes. The only one left were me, Lucy and the twins. I was taking on three guys at once and then the next thing I know I wake up to either the sound of one of the twins or Lucy waking me up for the day. So yeah you could say that my sleeping habits are messed up, and I really don't want to be here but you do what you got to do for family.

"Natsu…Natsu hey are you okay?" Erza asked. Everyone was surrounding me, looking worried. I guess I was staring into space.

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine, just tired you know. Having to wake up every few hours in the night to take care of babies takes a toll after a while." I said.

"Well at least you know they're there right?" Gray said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?" Wendy asked.

"No just tired like I said. So are we ready to go or do we have to wait?" I asked not wanting to answer the question.

"Yes the train is here so let's go." We boarded the train and waited for the other passengers to get on.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean it's probably going to be a few hours before we get there. You think you can make it?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to be fine, believe it or not my motion sickness has not been acting up for a while now. I'm probably going to take a nap though so wake me up when we get there." I said laying my head against the window, and closing my eyes.

"Lucky." Wendy moaned in pain.

"I know I am." I said back to her not raising my eyelids. A few minutes later I was consumed in the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it me with another chapter for you all. Now some of you might not know this if you didn't read the latest chapter of At the Beginning, but the way I'm going to post for now on or until I can get internet, I'm going to post a chapter for one story one week and then post a chapter for another story in another week. Sorry if that didn't make since to some, I'll just have to show you what I mean, Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Warning: This chapter has mentions of rape, if that offends any of you skip over it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

 ** _It was a sunny day out. My family and I was walking through the park, just enjoying nature and such. We were there for a few hours and we went to the guild for something to eat. After getting our food we sat with our friends and talked about our old adventures when suddenly the doors bust open to reveal a beautiful woman with several serious looking men standing behind her. She had on an elegant black and white dress that when to her feet. She had on sunglasses and a black sun hat. I couldn't see but I knew she was scanning the room, looking for someone. Everyone in the guild was looked confused as to why a sophisticated looking woman was in a rowdy, dirty guild. She seemed to have found what she was looking for, which was me, because she started to walk towards my table. 'Oh great, now I'm fucking screwed.' I thought as she got closer._**

 ** _"Why hello Natsu, it's been a while hasn't it?" She said with a fake smile._**

 ** _"Yes it has, what are you doing here?" I asked her._**

 ** _"Oh you know how it is, knew I had to do some business here and I thought I would stop by and see you."_**

 ** _"That's nice of you." I said with my jaw clenched. I have a feeling I know what the business is about._**

 ** _"Of course what surprises me is that you went and got yourself a wife and a few kids. When I met you, you said that you wouldn't have ever been caught dead with a family._**

 ** _"What are you doing here Ms. Dragonheart? I don't do business with you anymore, so if you didn't need anything then leave." I said with a growl. I knew that everybody was looking at me curiously and suspiciously but I didn't look at them. She looked at me for a while and then stood up and walked out of the door. After a few minutes of silence everybody went back to their normal selves. Later that evening we were still in the guild hall, eating, drinking, just goofing around but suddenly there was a large explosion from the doors, several people were injured, and many were dead. I quickly got up from my seat and ran to the front to see the Mistress with all of her assassins standing there with their weapons drawn. She gave them a signal which I guess it meant to attack because they sure hit the guild hard; they were killing members left and right without any remorse. Let me tell you something to watch your friends die that way is awful. After all the mayhem was over there was only me, Lucy and the twins left alive. I was taking on three of the bastard that was trying to take the twins. Another guy came up from behind and bashed me across the head which made me lose conscious for a while. When I came too I was in an abandon building with my hands tied behind my back. I look around to see Lucy to my right being raped by two of the Mistress's lackeys. I thought seeing all my friends dying were horrible, seeing the love of your life being defiled like that is soul crushing. I tried to burn the restraints only to realize that they were restricting my magic, so I had to sit there and listen to her screams and begging till they finished. They left the room and the damn bitch that started this all walked in._**

 ** _"Hello again Natsu, did you have a nice nap?"_**

 ** _"What the fuck is this about Loretta?" I said with all of my hatred._**

 ** _"Well you should have listened to what I had to say. If you had maybe all of your friends would be here, that lovely girl over there wouldn't have had to have gone through what she did, and maybe those adorable children of your would have had a mother and father to come home to."_**

 ** _"You and I both know that isn't true. You would have killed them either way, so don't give me that bullshit line." I yelled. She gave an annoyed look and smacked me across the face. She turned to the wall to my left and nodded to whoever was on the other side. A few seconds later a few of her men came in and dragged me and Lucy to an open area outside of the building. They made us kneel in front of a shallow pit that was going to be our grave. I then heard Loretta starting to say the Code of a Deadman. The code is about the life of the assassin and how he betrayed the Brotherhood. The final part is kind of like a mock trail only you're already proven guilty so they decide what your punishment should be; usually death is the outcome. After she finished speaking, one of the men came up and stood behind Lucy. He pulled out a pistol and held it to her head. She turned her head to me and said._**

 ** _"I love you." Then the man pulled the trigger, her body jerked forward which made her go down into the hole. Then he turned the gun on to me._**

 ** _"Do you have and last words Natsu?" Loretta asked. I remained silent already accepted my fate. The man pulled the trigger._**

"Natsu…NATSU!" a voice said to my right. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor of the train and the rest of the team was surrounding me with concerned looks on their faces. I also noticed that the train had reached its destination. I slowly sat up and saw that the floor had scorn marks on it and that the seats looked a little melted.

"What happen?" I asked confused.

"Apparently you were having a nightmare. You were thrashing around and at one point your magic flared as you can see from the floor and the seats, and you were crying in your sleep. What was in the dream that made you lose control like that?" Erza asked worriedly.

"I…I don't remember." I lied and I think she knew that too judging by that look on her face, but she didn't question it.

"Well since you seem fine let's get out of here and meet with our client." She said as she went to get her bags. Once we got off the train we went through the city till we stood in front of a gate that led to a humongous mansion. The guards asked us why we were there, and we told them why. One of them led us to the main office in the building and we met the target's father. He described what the mission was about and told us to start when his son woke for the day.

"Are there any questions?" The man asked.

"Yeah where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Um…it's down the hall, second door to your right." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I headed out to the room. I went down the hall and across from the bathroom was a balcony that had a brilliant view of the garden. I stared at it for a while then when to the restroom. As I came out I went straight to the door of the balcony and opened them. I went out on to it and looked around.

"Alright you can come out now." I said as a figure came into my line of vision.

"How did you know that I was there?" She said.

"Well when I got off of the train I saw you walking through the crowd and then when I was standing across from the balcony I saw your binocular lens shine from the sunlight. Plus you know how good my senses are."

"Should have known, you were on of the best in the business."

"Yes, yes I was but that's in the past. Anyway where is my hug, we have been standing here for two minutes and haven't gotten a hug yet." I said with a pout. She chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you again Baby V." I said hugging her just as tight.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She said with a mock scolding voice.

"I can't help it you were the baby in the group and you always will be in my eyes, Violet."

"Whatever, anyway the reason I'm here is to tell you that to watch your back. This client of yours has been in some shady business and some people want him dead, and as you know his biggest weakness is his son, so they going to try and kill him. I'm sure you know who they are." She said. I nodded.

"Dragonheart."

"Yep."

"Great just all I needed for this mission."

"Yeah there is another thing too."

"What is it?"

"She is looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know but as of the last few months she has had her spies everywhere looking for you. It'll only be a matter of time till she finds out about your wife and children."

"Shit, one more thing to keep me up at night."

"I didn't want to put stress on you but I figure you would like to keep your family and friends alive."

"Yeah, I appreciate all the information that you've given me, but won't be silenced if they find out?" I asked in concern.

"After your disappearance me and a few others decided to retire from the dark life. I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have been able to have gotten together with Dusten." She said with a smile.

"So you and him finally got together, I'm glad it was better than that one asshole that kept hitting on you when you were younger."

"Yeah and we are expecting our first child."

"That's great news, I'm happy for you two. However I don't like how you are still climbing high places. You need to not do that then you've got a bun in the oven."

"Yeah don't worry dad I hear that enough from Dusten. I'm careful enough."

"Well you better, anyway I need to get back to my team and you need to get back to your sweetheart." I said giving her another hug. She nodded and accepted my hug, she then went over the edge and disappeared into the hedge. I turned around to find Gray standing there with an accusing look on his face.

'Oh great.' I thought as I started for the doors.

"Who the hell was that?' He asked with anger.

"An old friend, and that's all you need to know."

"Oh yeah well how would Lucy feel is she knew you were meeting old friends that nobody knows about."

"I know that it looks bad but there's nothing going on. I wouldn't cheat on my wife."

"Unhn sure."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I said as my anger was rising.

"Only that you and that girl seem to be awful close to been just friends."

"Have you never hugged a girl that was just a friend?"

"Yeah but not that tightly."

"I told you that there is nothing going on, so I don't need to keep defending myself, now if you would excuse me I will getting back to the mission." I said pushing past him and went into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter for you all. I hope you like this story if you do then smash that fav/follow box and if you have anything that you would like to see then leave a review. Well that's all I got to say, so I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

As we sat in the main room waiting for the kid to wake up I sat there thinking about what to do. 'I knew I would have to face my demons someday but not so soon.' I thought to myself. There was another thing that was bothering me too; Gray has been staring at me ever since my encounter with Violet. Sure I knew that it looked bad, but that doesn't mean anything, right? 'Shit I guess I'll have to tell him so that he doesn't think that I'm a cheating asshole.' I thought as the door opened to reveal a shirtless teenager. He looked at us and then went over the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"So you're the guys that are going to be the ones that get me to my wedding. The girls I don't mind but you two guys don't look like much, especially the pink haired one." The punk said as he took a sip of his scotch. As you can imagine that made me a little angry.

"Yeah? Well here's the deal you can either drop the attitude and be grateful for the help or we can just go back home you can deal with whatever is out there to get you. Got it?" I said with some sass. That's right I know how to be sassy. He just snorted as he took another drink. There was a little bit of tension between him and me, and apparently everybody else felt it.

"Well how about we get to know each other since we're going to be together for a little while." Wendy said hoping to break the tension.

"It would be a waste of my time to learn about these two idiots but I wouldn't mind getting to know you two beautiful women." He said with a cocky smile. She looked at for a minute and then opened her mouth.

"Well there is one thing that you should know about right off the bat. My boyfriend's name is Romeo and he does have a quick temper. As for my friend, well you can see my friend here has a ring of her finger. So if you want to not have an angry husband and boyfriend after you I would suggest that you don't flirt with us. Okay?" She said with sassy smile. We all laugh as he gave her a nasty look.

"Whatever you two aren't my type anyway." He said as he went back into his room.

For rest of the day we went to a bar where he flirted with all the girls. He even tried to take some of them home, but we "reminded" him about his upcoming wedding and that made all the girls leave him alone. It was eight o'clock when we finally dragged him home, and put him to bed. We have been out all day so you can imagine how tired I was. We could only have two rooms because we weren't important guests. So the guys were in one room and the girls were in the other. When I got into the room Gray immediately started in with the questions.

"Alright man who is she?"

"I already told you, she is just a friend. I met her when I was a kid."

"When because I currently don't remember her being around."

"We were friends before I came to Fairytail."

"Where did you meet her?"

"After Igneel left me."

"That's bullshit, after Igneel left you Gramps found and brought you to the guild.

"Have you ever heard of a cover story, because that's what it was? Igneel left me when I was six years old not nine like I told you."

"Okay, so what did you do during those three years?"

"..."

"Come on man it can't be that bad, trust me I've already seen you at your worst." He said. That was true; when E.N.D came out I was a mess.

"...I tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone, especially Lucy. Got it?" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Got it."

"Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning then. When I was six, Igneel had disappeared and I was left to wander the forest. One day I was walking alone a river and I found a man. He was dressed in dark clothing; he also had a hood on to cover his face. The man was cleaning a dagger that had at one point been covered in blood. As a kid I didn't know any better so I went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. That had startled him so he plunged his dagger into my abdomen, which in returned made me go into shock and pass out. A week later I woke up to see that I was in a bedroom and the man was sitting by my side. He saw that I was awake, and went to explain what had happen. He told me his name was William, and that he had just came from a job and that he hadn't slept well for the past few days. So when I came from behind him, he thought that I was an enemy. I could tell that he was sorry so I didn't hold grudge. As the weeks went on we became close, at first he was reluctant but I finally broke his walls down and we built a strong relationship, and he took me under his wing. A few years of training under him, I became one of the best assassins he has ever trained. Whenever he got a job I would help him in anyway, soon I was able to do jobs on my own. As I was on jobs he would take in more orphans and give them a purpose to live. It wasn't long after he started to train other kids; he built a guild, an assassin's guild. I think it was one of the first ones to be built, but I could be wrong. With the building finished all he had to do was name it. Since I was like his son and he knew that I love everything dragon, he decided to name it Dragonheart. In the six months of his leadership we were the most successful in the kingdom, and moral was the best it could be, of course we didn't have the rules we have now, and then there was the incident."

"What happened?"

"…Well one day when I was on a mission someone in the guild had killed William. That someone was his own daughter. Her name is Loretta and she was the one that made Dragonheart in a place of dishonor. She made the assassins into shells of themselves, you see when you work for her you had to follow a few rules. Rule one- Live in the shadows, rule two-Kill or be killed, rule three-Don't show any emotions, rule four-Don't have any friends or family, and rule five- when you do retire don't talk about your time as an assassin. When you live with those rules for a long period of time, it starts to ware on your soul and soon you become a lifeless doll that lives to serve its master. When I got away from that life I was half way from that fate."

"What made you quit?"

"Well I was on a job where I was to kill a wizard saint. The wizard was the master of a guild. That guild's name was Fairytail."

"You were sent to kill Gramps?!" He yelled at me.

"Don't yell, and yes I was."

"Okay I'm trying to wrap my head around that one, obviously it didn't work. So what did he do to make you change your mind?"

"Well you know how he is with words, his wisdom made me see that the life I had been living was not the correct one from me. He gave me that opportunity to start a new life, one filled with happiness and adventure and to this day I am so grateful that he was my target. If he hadn't have been who knows where I would be at."

"You still haven't told me who that girl was."

"Like I said she is a good friend. When William was alive he found her and a few other abandoned in a storage room. They were going to be sold into the slavery, but Will was sent to kill the men. So after the job was done, he took them and gave them a home. He had me teach the kids how to defend themselves, how to kill when it is needed, and how to survive the world around them. You could say that we are as close as siblings, so she's like my sister."

"Okay…I believe you. So do you have any other secrets that you would like to share."

"No I think I'm good, and I'm tired so good night."

"Alright then good night." We got into our separate bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you all. I really sorry that this is late I've been trying to get these out sooner but it's not working so I appreciate the patience. Anyway I hope you like it if you do leave a review and I'll see you next time,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

The next morning started off normal but as the day went on I started to feel like someone was watching us. I knew they were there and that we were in trouble. _'Great they've showed up.'_ I thought to myself as I started counting how many there were. _'Only three huh well that means they are somewhat experienced.'_ You see when you are a newcomer to the assassin world you are assigned to a team of four. The captain is a seasoned assassin and the rest are like apprentices or students. After a few missions the newbies are allowed to take their team without the captain. Then after a year or two with a team you are allowed to take missions on your own. Of course that was added after William died, that was one of the better rules she made. As we started to head for lunch I heard one of the assassins pulling an arrow from the quiver, and then I could sense that he was lining his shot up. I heard the arrow leave the bow, I acted fast and shoved the jerk out of the way, but not before taking the arrow in my leg. ' _At least it went clear through.'_ I thought to myself as I broke the head part off and yanked the rest out.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted as her and Erza rushed over to help me. Gray and Happy took the kid into the restaurant. Wendy started to heal my leg as Erza tried to keep me still.

"Natsu, why did you do that?! That arrow could have pierced your femoral artery and you would have bled out quickly and I don't think I could have stopped it." Wendy said as the wound closed up.

"Yes Natsu that was very reckless of you. If that arrow had been aimed higher you would have been dead." Erza said in condescending way.

"You think I don't know that. I knew where the arrow was going to hit so instead of hearing him scream his head off I stepped in the way." I said standing up and lightly putting pressure on the newly healed leg.

"How could you have known where the arrow would have landed?"

"I don't have time to talk I need to find them before they get back to their leader." I said and ran off in the direction the assassins went. Their scent was weak almost as if they knew what to do if they came across a dragon slayer but it didn't matter I could still smell them. As I ran towards them their scents were getting stronger. I went around the corner and saw the three standing there waiting for me.

"Well it looks like you guys owe me an arrow to the leg." I said lighting my hand on fire. They didn't say anything and prepared their weapons.

"Alright, but before we do this I've got one question for you and I expect an answer. Who was your captain?" I asked. They had a shocked look on their face.

"His name is Rio Garcia." the one who shot me said.

"Oh, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. How is he doing now a days?"

"...He was killed two months ago by a rouge."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost. He may have been a harsh man but he got the job done."

"How do you know him?" One of the men said.

"Well you could say that I was his teacher." I said. The shocked expression on their faces was priceless.

"Man the look on ya'll's faces is hilarious." I said laughing.

"Who are you?"

"They used to call me Phoenix but for now you can call me Natsu." I said with a smirk. I knew they knew who I was. My name was pretty famous in DragonHeart.

"But they said that you died." the man with the bow said.

"Yeah but they never found my body, so how could you have known if I had actually crooked or not. However we're not here to talk I still want to get you back for the arrow. So ready or not here I come." I said running at them with my fists blazing. As I got to them the one in the middle tried to slice me with his sword only for me to dodge and blast him back with an iron fist attack. The one with the bow reached one for his throwing daggers and threw it at me. Having had experience with a bow master I quickly dodged and went after him. Since his bow was meant for long range attacks all he had was his daggers, which help him much and since they are new the assassins it was easy to knock him out. The sword guy had joined the fight again but was quickly dispatched of. The one left standing was a young woman with two tomahawks, and she looked like she was having a hard time staying there.

"Tell me did you want to become an assassin?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Then why did you?" She looked over the other two.

"Wouldn't you do whatever you could for your family? Ryou wanted to be able to provide for the family and as you know the rule one cannot have a family while in the business, so we all decided to become killers so that we could stay together." She said putting her blades down.

"I see you know there are other options such as joining a magical guild."

"Not if you don't know how use magic you see the three of us were orphan at a young age and our aunt and uncle didn't believe in using magic, so we were never taught. We are just now learning the basics." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I see…if you want I can help you three but you got tell me are you willing to have the whole guild after you and your brothers?"

"…I am but I don't know if my brothers are?"

"Well how about I take you all in to the army, I have deep connections with the General and a few of the Colonels, they can get you and your brothers out and I'll take you to a safe house that nobody knows about. I will help survive but you have to give me an answer right now." I said hoping that she saw how serious I was. She was silent for a moment and then.

"Do you promise to protect us?"

"Yes I promise with everything in my being that I will do whatever it takes to help you three but you've got to trust me."

"… (Sigh) fine I will trust you, but if you don't keep your promise I will hunt you down."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now I'm going to have to knock you out and tie you up so just relax I'm not going to hurt you." I said going up to her. I lifted my arm and lightly pressed the pressure point at the base of her neck. It did the trick seeing how she quickly fainted. I tied her and her brothers up and carried them back to the mansion. When I got there I only saw Gray and the pretty boy."Where are Erza,Wendy, Happy and Carla?" I asked him while setting the three would be assassins down.

"Erza said that they were going after you, and that I should stay here with him." He said.

"Oh." I said sitting down on the couch. I looked over to the client to see him glaring at the three I captured.

"So those three are the ones that have been after me?" He growled.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if they are the only ones but it's a safe bet they are going to be the only ones they will send." I said.

"Who sent them?"

"An origination called Dragonheart and that's all I'm willing to say." Gray said.

"You will answer all of my questions or you will not get your reward!" The prick shouted.

"Well what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Why are they after me?"

"You are your father's only weakness."

"Okay why are they after my father?"

"…well you could say they he has his hands into some not so nice businesses." Gray said.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that your father is in to some illegal business."

"No he's not or else I would have known about it."

"Really haven't you wondered where your father had gotten his riches?" I asked.

"He invested in many companies and he is the president in the bank."

"Yeah but investing in companies and being the president of a bank won't make you billions. Now when you couple that with let's say smuggling or prostitution then yeah you will make that much." I said. The two looked at me in shock.

"How do you even know that?" Pretty boy asked.

"Let's just say that I know how the dark side works. Anyway we should call the Army and then we'll be out of your hair." I said as I stood up and went towards the phone lacrama (A/N: is that a thing?) I picked it up and typed in the number for the General.

"General Lock here." A voice said.

"Hey baldy how are you doing?"

"Well I'll be damned; I wasn't expecting to hear from the infamous Dragon. To answer your question, I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Well I could be better. Anyway could you send over some of the best soldiers you got?"

"Why?"

"Well we've got some would-be assassins that need to be taken away."

"…I see well tell me where they're at and I'll see you later." The General said. I told him the address and said goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone it's me with another chapter. I'm sorry for being late, my chapter for the other story I'm writing on took forever to write. I would have posted yesterday but I was at a Writer's Conference, and it was my birthday so yeah. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

An hour later a small platoon of soldiers came to the house. Luckily I knew a few of them and the three assassins were handled with care. Since I was the one that vouched for them I had to go with them. I turned to Gray.

"Hey could you tell Erza and Wendy what happen?" I asked him.

"Sure but what am I supposed to say to Lucy when we show up and you're not there?" He asked.

"Just tell her I had to give my statement to the Army."

"Alright you better get home at a reasonable time." He said. I nodded and went out to the carriage. A few hours later we arrived at Crocus. They led us to the prison, I was taken to the main office where I met up with the General.

"Hello everyone I hope you had a safe trip getting here." The General said. Mason Lock or the General as many call him is a thirty-eight year old married man. He is the father of three children ages ranging from 11 to 8 years old. A physical description of the man is that he has a shiny bald head. He has a small brown mustache that curls at the end. He is 6'3, with average size muscles. He's more of a strategist with an I.Q. of 139. His clothes are a blue button up military coat, with black pants and boots. When I had met him he was a lowly Colonel that didn't have much going for him but you all know how I work my magic. I helped him out and now he's the happiest he's ever been. Of course it was a little awkward being an eight year old wing man but I made it work. And as you know the rest is history. I sometimes keep in touch with him when I have the time. Anyway back to the story.

"Well the ride could have been better but I guess you couldn't do any better." I said with a smirk.

"Hello to you to Natsu, I'm sorry that your ride was so miserable but I knew you were going on it so I thought I'd give you a little welcome." he said.

"Well jokes on you because I don't get as sick as I used to." I said.

"I can see that. So how has life treated you these past few years?"

"Well in the past few years I have been taking it easy. I married my dream girl and now I have three month old son and daughter. I can honestly say that I have been truly happy these past few years." I said with a sincere smile.

"It sounds like you have had it good for the past few years. Anyway what's the story with these three?" he asked getting down to business. I told him their story. At the end of the story I could tell he was going to let them go.

"I will have to keep them overnight as you know but after that they are all yours."

"Thank you."

"I take it you already have a place set up for them."

"Well I know someone that will get a place for them. Don't worry I'll keep then on the straight and narrow."

"It's too bad we can't save more of them before they become more brainwashed."

"I know, and I think I came up with a solution to that problem." I said leaning forward.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?" he asked leaning in as well.

Later that night I was given a room in a nice hotel. The room service was alright but nothing to brag about. After taking a shower I sat down on my bed and grabbed my communication lacrama. After a few rings she finally picked.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Hey Luce it's me." I said.

"Oh so you finally decide to call. Where are you?" _'Great she's angry. Not that I blame her.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm at the capital." I said carefully.

"Why?"

"I had to give my side of what happened during the mission."

"And it takes you all day?"

"Well…" I said not knowing what say.

"Well?" she said. I could hear her anger rising.

"I'm sorry but it's a top secret mission. You know I would tell you if I could." I said hoping she would.

"…I guess. I just wished you would have called sooner that's all."

"I know I'm sorry…How are the twins?" I asked trying to get onto a safer topic.

"Well they're doing relatively fine. They miss you though."

"I figured as much. Have they been giving much trouble?"

"They still wake me up at night but that's to be expected. When are you coming home?"

"I should be home tomorrow."

"At what time are you going to be home?"

"I don't know precisely. I'm going to have to make a few calls and get some things set up, but after that I'm free to go." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay… _(Baby cries)_ I got to go." She said.

"Alright I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too bye." she said and hung up. I looked at the lacrama for a while and then dialed another number.

"Hey it's me; yeah I need to talk to you." I said to the person on the other side.

The next day I went the prison and picked up the three siblings. I took then to the train station where we met up with an old friend of mine.

"Hello Liam it's been a while." I said to the man next to me.

"Yes it has. So you have some new recruits I see." He said glancing over the three.

"Yeah, do you think they will be excellent additions for your group?"

"If they train hard and want to learn. Then yes they will and since they already been through her training; I have no doubt they will succeed."

"Good." I said turning to the small family.

"Now listen up you three will be going with Mr. Liam to a small village called Wallsworth, there you will learn a trade that you have a talent for and from then on you will be able to get a job of your trade anywhere in the village. This is your ticket to get a new life; I hope you use it wisely."

"Why are you doing this?" The one called Ryou asked.

"Your sister will tell you all the details. A shorten version as to why I'm helping you is because I know what it is like to be in your position, and if I hadn't gotten help when I did I would still be in that position. I'm just trying to save from a life of sadness and despair. Now you better get a move on or you'll miss your train." I said as the conductor yelled for the passengers to get on. The group started to walk away but the girl stopped and ran back. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for all that you have done." She whispered.

"Your welcome. You better get going before you're late." I said gently. She nodded wiping her tears away and ran back to her group. I watched as they got on the train and waved at me when the train started to go. I waved back and disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter for you all. I hope that this isn't dragging too much for you all, I've been trying to come up with ways to speed up the pace, so I hope you have been enjoying this story. Anyway I hope you like it, if you have any requests just leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

When I got home it was late in the morning. I went home immediately to get freshen up before going to the guild. To my surprise there was a fresh pair of clothes on the bed waiting for me. _'She really is the best wife that a man could have asked for.'_ I thought to myself as I went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of the guildhall. I opened the door and quickly found my family sitting at one of the many tables with the rest of Team Natsu. I went up behind my wife and hugged her; which made her jump a little, but she quickly realized it was me.

"Hey baby." I said against her neck.

"Hey, welcome back." She said turning around to give me a proper hug and kiss. We release each other and I turned my attention towards my children, who were wide eye and focused on me.

"Looks like the little hatchlings are awake." I said taking them from the stroller.

"Of course they are; they're your children after all." Gray said. I gave him a dirty look.

"If these two weren't in my arms I would make you eat those words." I said still glaring at him.

"You could always put them down, but I get it, you're scared of being put in the dog house." He said.

"If you keep on pestering him like that then it will be Juvia who puts you in the dog house." The rain woman said.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that." Gray whined while the rest of us at the table laughed. It seems like after months of dating Juvia has put a leash on the Ice man. We talked for a half hour before I finally asked.

"Hey does anyone know if the master here?"

"Umm I don't know you would have to ask Mira that one?" Lucy said as the others agreed with her.

"Why do you want to know?" Gray asked.

"Oh you know I just need to tell him stuff that happened on the mission." I said giving him a look.

"Oh yeah." He said in realization.

"Yeah, hey Mira is the old man here?" I asked the white-haired woman.

"He's in his office right now." She said washing a glass.

"Okay thank you." I said getting up from my seat and putting the twins back in their seats.

"I'll be right back." I said to the group, and walked up to the master's office. I knocked before entering the master's domain. The old wise man was sitting behind his desk working on papers that looked important.

"Aw Natsu how are you my boy? What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine Gramps, and as for what you could do for me; well first I need you to read this." I said giving him a piece of paper the general gave me. After a few minutes of reading he put the paper down.

"I see, I had hoped that we would have put that behind us, but I guess that was too much to asked for." He said with a sigh.

"I had hoped so too, but I guess everyone's past comes back to haunt them." I said sadly.

"When are you going to have to leave?"

"The sooner the better, but I'm probably going to leave in two weeks. I want to spend as much time with my family as I can."

"I understand, do you want me to get you some new gear? You have out grown your old outfit."

"Yeah that probably be a good idea, I'll take when you give me that flyer." I said.

"All right I'll see you in two weeks." The old man said.

"See ya Gramps." I said leaving the room.

The two weeks seem to fly by as I stood in front of the guild with my family. We went in and sat at a table as usual. The old man was sitting at the bar waiting for me.

"Natsu come here for a moment." He said. I got up and went over to him. He handed me the rake request.

"Natsu I have a job for you that is in need of your skills." He said. I looked it over, I have to emit he did a good job making this look legit.

"They just want me hun? Well it pays well so I'll take it, when should I leave?" I ask playing along.

"If I were you I would leave as soon as possible. Oh and take this, it will help you in the long haul." He said giving me a normal look bag. I took the pack and went back to my family.

"Hey guys sorry I can't longer but I need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked me.

"I have a job to do." I said giving her the flyer. She looked it over.

"Are you going to take anyone with you?"

"No, master said that they just wanted me to do this mission." I lied.

"It looks like this will take you while to finish." She said in a sad tone.

"Yeah and I probably won't be able to call much either, but I will try to get a hold of you when I can." I said. She sigh, and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"I can't that I'm happy about you being gone that long but I know that you won't say no to a job. Please be careful."

"I always am." I said with smile. I turned to my children and gave them each a kiss on their forehead.

"Hey guys I sorry to that I have to go, but while I'm gone you two need to be good for your mama, Okay? I love you, and when I get back we'll spend lots of time together." I said to them knowing they didn't understand me. I turned back to Lucy and gave her one last kiss before I headed for the door. Giving the room one last look, I went out into the street, praying that I would be able to come back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody it's me with another chapter for you. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting at a regular pace. These past few weeks have been hectic, so I thank you for being patient with me. Hopefully I'll be able to post regularly but I don't know. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

 **P.S.: Don't forget to review, I would like to know what you guys think of this story so far. :)**

When I got off of the train it was pouring down rain. I walked out of the train station to see Violet and Dusten standing there under an umbrella waiting for me.

"Hey guys, how have you've been?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well we've been doing fine. Of course I can't say the same for you." She said walking up to me and giving me a hug. We hugged for a little while and then I went over to Dusten and shook his hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." I said to him with a smile.

"I could say the same thing for you, now how about we get out of the rain before we all get sick." He said leading us to the car. When we got in Violet turned around and handed me a pill. The pill is a medicine that helps with motion sickness. Even though I don't need it I end up taking it. When we got to their house the rain had stop and the sun was shining. The house itself was a relatively large one, with its two stories, and a small garage on the left side. When we got in I quickly noticed the pictures on the walls. Apparently they have been helping out a lot of people from the darkness. Many of the people they save were the ones that I trained.

"You guys have been busy these past few years." I said still looking at the pictures.

"That we have, but we can save innocent children from becoming monsters then it's all worth it in the end." Violet said. I nodded and turned around.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"We have a guest bedroom upstairs it's the third door on you right. The bathroom is across from your room. We will start scouting for Dragonheart minions tomorrow for now though relax. Dinner will be ready at six." Dusten said leaving the room.

"I'm really glad you got together with him. You know he had the biggest crush on since I could remember." I said.

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah when you first came to the order; it started out as a little spark of interest. Then as the years went by he eventually fell in love with you. When he got to that stage he asked me for advice, which at that point of time I didn't know what true love was. So I wasn't all that helpful. The only thing I knew to tell him was to follow his instincts. I guess that helped him in the long run." I said.

"I had no idea like me then."

"Apparently he found his soul mate when you came along."

"Well now that I know that, he's going to get a special birthday present today." she said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah? Well make sure I don't hear you two tonight. Remember we have a big day tomorrow." I said going up the stairs.

Later that night I was lying in the bed cleaning my equipment when I heard moaning coming from down the hall.

"Sigh… looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight." I said putting some ear muffs in.

The next day I was tired and a little cranky. Not only did I have another nightmare, those two were at it till two in the morning. It's a little hard to sleep when you hear the person you consider a sister getting it on with someone. When I came into the kitchen I saw that they weren't there. _'Figures, it will probably be awhile before I see those two.'_ I thought to myself as I fixed myself some breakfast.

It was around 8:30 before Dusten came out of the room. He had a hop in step and a smile that could rival mine. He went over the counter and pored himself some coffee.

"Good morning." He said in a cheery voice while taking out some eggs and bacon for the fridge.

"Mmm…good morning." I muttered half awake taking a sip of my coffee.

"Seems like you didn't get much sleep last night." He said fixing the eggs and bacon. I could have said something but I didn't since I would have probably said something I would regret. We sat there in silence for a while.

"So how are we going to get me back into the game?" I asked him.

"Well we have multiple moles in the organization, so hopefully one of them has a job that is close to here and they will be able to get you back in. Who knows how long that will be." he said putting the food on two plates.

"I see. So when will Violet be coming down?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She said that she was too tired get out of bed, so I'll be taking her breakfast up to the room." He said.

"Hmm, well I hope the baby's head okay."

"Why would you say that?" he asked confused by my statement.

"Well with you thumping it on the head all night long who knows what will happen to it." I said.

"What?! How do you know what we did last night?" He exclaimed. His face was a nice shade of red.

"I don't know if you now this about me or not but I'm dragon slayer, and as a dragon slayer we get the perks of a dragon."

"What does you being a dragon slayer have to do with last night?"

"Well I have the hearing of a dragon, and let's just say that a dragons hearing is very sharp." I said with a smirk.

"So you could hear everything we did." He said his face getting redder.

"I sure did, you know for a man that doesn't have much to say normally, you sure are a noisy in bed, and what is up with that role playing as a butler named Sebastian?" I asked. He didn't answer me. All he did was picked up the plate of food and ran upstairs.


End file.
